Vamp's Hollow
by DaKirbinator
Summary: DaKirbinator in his first ever story.Vamp's Hollow is a zombie infected mountain. DaKirbinator and a group of paranormal fighting kids stumble upon it, and unravel its mystery


DaKirbinator files: # 1 VAMP'S HOLLOW

As our hero travels on, the team gets restless...

"I... WANT... A... BED!!" shouted Bernard.

"I would too." Brittany added. After days of hard work on the road, the group was starting to become... uncooperable.

"Yo! Be quiet back there! Don't make me bring out the blood hound!" Chad yelled at them.

"WHAT!? You brought the freaking thing with us!? He'll kill us!" I shouted.

"Hey, I put him in a cage. We're just fine." Chad replied.

"Humph, for now maybe." I mumbled. A few minutes later…

"Like, hey! A summer camp! We're saved!" Brittany shouted, almost letting go of the wheel.

"Hey! Watch out! You're gonna kill us all with your driving at this rate!" We screamed. Luckily, we had stopped in the parking lot. But there was little we knew of their surroundings. As far as we could figure, we were in the parking lot of a summer camp, completely surrounded by a misty forest. Suddenly, a noise was heard. (Almost like a broadcast.)

"_Come to uuusssss…"_ the voice said. (And I was the only one who heard it.)

I replied, "Who's there? Reveal yourself immediately!" I summoned my sword, "Come out NOW!"

"Hey, calm down D." Bernard said.

"Okay, but only if the dog stays in the car." I counter.

"Fine, I'll put him back." Chad grumbles, trudging back to the car.

"Hey! Who are you?" I ask a lone figure at the bottom of the path.

"Hello, and welcome travelers. My name is Amelia, and I'd like to take you on a tour." She answers.

"Like, for sure! We'd love to!" Brittany replied enthusiastically.

"Brittany!" we all hiss at her.

"What, I'm just trying to be polite." Brittany says defensively.

As they walk with Amelia, they learn a few things...

"I can rember the good old days." Amelia says thoughtfully .

Amelia's flashback

Amelia was walking behind a boy, named Vamp. Little hearts are coming out of her head, and behind her is the entire school acting like zombies, chanting: "Kill the girl, kill the girl!"

end flashback

"You call that the good old days!?" I screamed.

"Oh yes. Those were good times." Amelia states oblivious to my sarcastic remark.

"Wait wait wait , hold on. That ghostly voice sounded like the one I heard earlier !" I realized.

"Yes, it probably was." Amelia says without a trace of fear.

(Hmm..) I thought, (If she isn't creeped out, it must be an actual prank! Geez, it wasn't a very nice thing to do anyway.)

"We're here!" Shouted Amelia. "And that concludes the tour."

"What tour? There was only a walk and a flashback!" I retorted.

The group was at the center of the building, and the entire place was a mess! The walls looked alive, the tables were covered in moss, and the halls were a maze.

"What a mess! For Farore's sake, don't you have janitors?" I asked rudely.

"Hey! D, That was rude! At least it's shelter! Would you rather go and sleep in the car?" Brittany demanded.

"Augh! No thanks!" I said, " I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Amelia smiled, "Apology accepted."

"GGGGGRRRRARARRARARARARARAARR!!"

"AHH!! We're all gonna get eaten!" I screamed.

"Calm down already." Chad rolled his eyes, "It's just the dog. You're over-reacting." (But how can we hear it if it's in the car??)

Everybody except for me laughed, including the voice. But it was more like: "BWAHAHAHAA!! YOU ARE AFRAID OF A MERE CURSED DOG? HAHAHAHAHAAA! THINGS ARE GETTING MORE AMUSING BY THE MINUTE! HAHAHAA!"

"Dang, there it goes again! When I find out who's behind this, I'll, I'll…" I make crude gestures of beating a skull in. "Do that to them!"

Amelia's mouth was gaping, and she looked as if she was in shock.

"Something I said?" I inquired.

"I'm afraid so!" Amelia responded. "They won't like this at all!"

"Who won't like it?" I asked.

"Them." She replied, and then pointed behind me. Behind me were four zombies. And not a single one looked happy about my comment!

"_Unnggh. Bbrraaiinnssss."_

"Hey, it's a no-brainer! Silly zombies, spleens are for kids!" I said, summoning my sword as I kicked them back. "And swords are for my hands!" Then I chopped them to heck and a half!

"Wow!" Amelia remarked. "You destroyed them! I didn't think it was possible to destroy them! Quickly, we must leave. If they knew you were here, then they know they need to kill you. Follow me!"

We followed Amelia out of the building, and up another path that led to a clearing in the forest. A large grouping of people were standing there.

"Hello! Friends, I have brought outsiders!" Amelia said. "This is "DaKirbinator." I gave the thumbs-up. "This is Brittany." Brittany curtseyed to the crowd.

"Hey," Chad asked, "What about us?"

"Sorry, I don't know your names." Amelia said.

"Well I'm Chad." Chad answered.

"And I'm Bernard" Bernard said.

"Well, hello! And these two are Chad and Bernard." Amelia stated, as if she knew the whole time.

"Did you have to repeat it? I think they can hear us just fine." I asked.

"URGH! YOU'LL DIE THIS TIME! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY ZOMBIES!"

The voice roared.

"Oh, no!" Amelia cried, "He found us! We must run up to the mountains, where we will be safe!"

The crowd, my team and I followed Amelia up the slope, when suddenly…

"What the-" I exclaimed, "Ahh! I'm falling!" I had been too distracted to notice I had walked off the cliff! I grabbed for one of the crowd, but my hand went straight through him! (What!? A ghost! When I get back, I gotta tell them! … Hey, I still haven't hit the ground! But that means…)

"NO! DAKIBINATOR!" Brittany screamed as I fell.

To be continued...


End file.
